My Mermaid Princess
by Sellybelly411
Summary: Haruhi Fujioka has never been one to give into curiosity.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Tamaki Suoh was shivering in excitement as he stared down at the sparkling water. He was standing on top of a large rock, breeze flowing pleasantly through his golden locks. He was always happy to be in his best friend, Kyoya Ootori's private beach. The weather always seemed perfect whenever he was here, like it was designed especially for them. Never too hot, never too windy, just… perfect.

And that's what he desired, because perfect was all he needed. What filthy rich teenager didn't want things to be perfect?

"Hey, you guys!" He shouted, getting the attention of his friends down below, "Look up here! The breeze feels amazing!"

"Be careful, Tama-chan!" Mitsukuni Haninozuka shouted back up at his friend, bursting into a fit of giggles as he splashed around in the shallow end of the beach.

The boy on the rock just nodded and kicked his legs happily, watching the tide.

Meanwhile, way under the sea, Haruhi Fujioka was swimming happily while humming a soft tune to herself. She brushed a strand of her long brown hair away from her face as she reached her room. It wasn't anything interesting, just a coral reef hidden inside a small house constructed out of seashell chips, which was prettier than it sounded.

She placed her book down next to her table and collapsed into her sea sponge bed (which was very comfortable) and decided to catch up with her reading. Eventually, after a long day she fell asleep with her school uniform still on, the open book resting on her face.

Then she heard a loud scream from the surface and woke up, _what's going on?_

Haruhi found curiosity a ridiculous thing and decided not to do anything. She leaned back down on her pillow and decided to get some rest.

_"Tama-chan!" _A voice shouted, and now the brunette was more irritated than curious. She was tired and needed to tell whoever it was to shut up.

Looking out her window, the mermaid gasped at what she saw.

A man… a handsome man sinking down into the ocean. Instantly, she swam towards him and grabbed him in her arms, swimming up until she reached the shore. She looked up for a moment to see a crowd of shocked faces, "Move back!" She ordered.

They did so.

The brunette placed the man on the sand and pressed her lips against his, blowing air into his mouth and pressing down on his chest.

After five compressions the blonde spit out water and looked around, "Wha- what happened?"

"You fell down..." Hunny said, tearing up a bit and running in for a hug.

"No." Haruhi said, "Get away." She hoisted herself up onto the sand, revealing a light blue tail, "Can't you see he's wounded?"

"You're a… a… "

"Care to finish any of those sentences?" She sighed when she realized that she didn't have her medical kit with her. How stupid was she?

Instead, she tore a section off her uniform and dabbed at his head wound with it gently.

"You're a… a mermaid."

"And you're an idiot." She scolded, "What were you thinking? You're lucky that you aren't dead." She shot a glare to his friends, "And you guys should have gotten him down from there. How stupid are you, seriously?"

"I warned Tama-chan though…"

"A warning isn't the same now, isn't it?" She shouted, making all of them flinch.

"There, you should be fine, but I would still get that checked out. Don't do anything that ridiculous again. I'm not going to be here twenty-four seven you know."

"Thank you for saving him, Merma-chan."

"Merma…? Ha!" She burst into a fit of small giggles, "That's not my name."

"Then what is your name?"

"It's…" Noticing the time, she then panicked, "Let's just call me Merma-chan for now, alright? Take care of him." She smiled, swimming back down into the water.

"But…" Tamaki shouted, finally finding his voice.

The whole group stared out to the sea, eventually forced to move when the sun began to set. They hoisted Tamaki up and walked him out.

Even Kyoya, the most the logical one of the group, couldn't explain this.

_One year later-_

A certain blond-haired teenager was walking down the same beach he had last year with his newly betrothed, Ms. Éclair Tonnerre. She hated the beach, because it meant walking on her bare feet "like a commoner." The trip was supposed to be a surprise, but it had simply blown up in his face. He had never met someone so particularly… dare he say snobbish in his life. The marriage wasn't his choice, of course, but his Grandmother's.

"What is it, Tamaki?"

He lifted his head up, "I was just… wondering something. Will you be happy with me, when we're married? Or are you just following orders?"

She just smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder, reaching for his hand.

No, this wasn't real love.

Suddenly an image popped into his mind, one of the mysterious mermaid from not that long ago. He blushed at the thought of her beautiful, round face and blunt attitude. Yes, if only he could be with someone like _her, _maybe he could be happy.


	2. If I Ever Find Her Again

If I Ever Find Her Again...

Haruhi was sitting alone in her room one Saturday evening, like she usually did. Her Father, Ryoji was still out working which meant she was completely alone. Although the girl was very beautiful, she didn't have many friends. She didn't seem to mind, though and was much more focused on her studies.

Maybe that was her problem.

The brunette sighed and set her pen (a strange writing device that a student had given to her). Her brain was absolutely fried, and she decided she needed a break. Needing to clear her head, she swam out of her home, not thinking about her destination.

_Where exactly am I going, though? _She asked herself, letting out a sharp gasp when she hit the surface. Was she… was this… the surface? Goodness, she hadn't been here in a while. She leaned her head on a rock, letting out a happy moan as the sun hit her just right. She hadn't felt this relaxed in a long while. Her eyes drooped closed and soon she was asleep, snoring lightly against the warmness of the rock.

"Look big brother!" A high-pitched voice sounded, "Come over here! Lookie, lookie, a mermaid!"

Haruhi rubbed her eyes and gasped at the sight of a small toddler tugging a hooded man forcefully over to her, "Do ya see her?"

"Yes…" The hooded man said in an unsettling tone, sending chills up the mermaid's spine, "Yes Kirimi, I do."

Before she knew it, he was tugging at her hair.

"What are you doing, big brother?" The little girl asked fearfully.

"They say that even a strand of mermaid hair can produce the strongest of transformation curses."

"Let go, you idiot!" She shouted, grabbing a sharp rock from nearby and cutting off her hair, "Now get the hell away from me, alright?"

The hooded man bowed, "My apologies. I got caught up in my own fowl intentions."

There was a soft whimper that made them turn their heads. The poor toddler was crying and waded into the water. She held her hands out and Haruhi grabbed her and pulled her in a reassuring hug, "I'm alright Kirimi-chan."

"Miss Mermaid… are you sure? He was tugging at your pretty hair so hard…"

"Yes, I'm sure. You don't need to worry."

The little blonde girl smiled gratefully, "Okay, good!" She sighed in relief, pecking Haruhi on the cheek before she ran off with her big brother.

The brunette smiled and waved goodbye to the young girl, "What a cute kid." She said to herself, stretching out her arms before deciding to go back home.

As she turned, though someone grabbed her hand. Slowly, the brunette turned around and stared into the eyes of a mysterious looking blonde.

"A mermaid?" He muttered, "Have you seen… a mermaid?"

"Huh?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"I heard Kirimi talking to a mermaid. "

"Congratulations." The brunette answered with a annoyed roll of her chocolate colored eyes.

"This is no laughing matter, young man!"

_Man?_

Haruhi felt the tips of her shortened hair. She realized why the blonde was confused, because with her new look she probably did come off as boyish.

"Okay, okay, geez." She said, "Want to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"I heard… that Kirimi- chan saw a mermaid." He repeated, "And I… I'm looking for one."

"Yes." She answered, "I've seen many. You're going to have to be more specific there."

He nodded, "Yes, yes of course."

"... And you'll have to let go of my arm. It's starting to sting."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize…"

"It's cool." She shook her wrist once he let go, rubbing it gently, "Now, how can I help you?"

"My name is Tamaki Suoh and last year, a mermaid saved my life." He stated, and the brunette instantly tensed up. She knew _exactly _who he was talking about.

Her.

Still though, she listened to his explanation and waited patiently once he was done, "Yes." She answered, "I know the merl you're talking about. She happens to be one of my closest friends."

"Really?" He asked, sounding thrilled.

"Yes, really. Unfortunately, she does not come to the surface often. She's stubborn too, so I'm afraid there is no way to convince her."

He sniffled for a second, then burst into a flood of tears. The brunette stared at him in awe, frowning as he sat in an isolated corner.

She couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor guy. He had been searching for her ever since their encounter and she was starting to wonder if she should confess the truth.

"It's okay…" He sniffled, wiping a tear from his eye, "Although it pains me, I understand." Tamaki smiled, "Thank you very much though, sir. I hope one day, though that me and Merma-chan could meet again."

_Merma- chan. _

She hadn't been called that in a while.

"Well, best of luck Tamaki." The brunette said with a genuine smile, "I hope you find her someday."

"I hope so too." He sighed, "Now, what do I call you?"

"Haruhi."

"Haruhi…" The blonde said, "Isn't that more of a girl's name?"

"It's gender neautral." The brunette said, letting out an exhausted sigh of her own. Tamaki raised an eyebrow, "Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing. I've just had a long day and I need some rest. That's why I came up here, it's so relaxing to take a nap under the sun…"

"Ah, I see." The blonde smiled down at the girl, "Well, I'll take my leave. It was a pleasure to meet you, Haruhi. Hopefully our paths cross again soon."

_Yeah, I doubt it._

Even so, she nodded and flashed a happy smile, waving goodbye to the boy before leaving for home.

Haruhi would never return to the surface again.

Not if Tamaki was searching for her. She couldn't deal with ridiculous humans like him. It was such a pointless adventure, searching for someone that you couldn't even recognize. That only meant one thing; she didn't matter to Tamaki as much as he thought she did.

What a pointless search.

Ridiculous, even.

Yes, she would never be going up there again.

**A/N: **Hi, thank you all so much for all your love on my story! I've been wanting to do something like this for a while, but I wasn't sure which fandom I should choose. I didn't know I would be getting this many follows so quickly! Anyhow, I thank you so much for paying attention to this and would love for you to favorite, follow, and review this story. Love y'all!

~Sellybelly411


End file.
